Mega Man ZX Genesis (Kagimizu)
Mega Man ZX Genesis is a fan-made sequel to the Mega Man ZX series for the Nintendo 3DS. It features the return of Zero, who must now fight to protect the future his long-deceased friends created, while trying to find his place in a very different world, with very different rules, allies, and enemies. Gameplay The gameplay retains the standard side-scrolling platforming from previous MMZ/ZX titles, but with 3D graphics. A minor change is that more focus is put into innovation and traversing the landscape through various means. Zero has not only his Z-Saber and Buster Shot, but regains his weapons from the previous MMZ games; the Shield Boomerang, the Triple Rod, the Chain Rod, the Recoil Rod, and the Z Knuckle. He also gains a new weapon in the form of the "Pile Bunker"; brass-knuckle-like weapons that allow Zero to fight in close-quarters combat. These weapons allow Zero to stave off or block normally inescapable physical blows from enemies. Megamerge The most significant addition to this game is that Zero himself has the power to Megamerge using the Biometals. Each Biometal gives Zero unique attributes similar to those of the Biometal's templates, with the addition of improved techniques and abilities for specific weapons in Zero's arsenal. *'Model X:' Zero's armor becomes blue and more rounded. His Buster Shot becomes an arm-mounted Buster Cannon (harking back to the more traditional buster used by X), capable of firing up to four rounds at a time. Zero gains the ability to choose the angle he fires the buster, and a full charge allows Zero to fire off a single powerful shot, followed by an additional slightly less powerful shot (such as when Vent/Aile originally used the Model X Biometal). His dash becomes a slide that can injure enemies and allows Zero to enter tight places, while he also gains the ability to double-jump. His Z-Saber takes on a more traditional sword shape with longer range. *'Model H:' Zero's armor becomes green with a sharper design and wing thrusters on his back. His Recoil Rods become dual blades, referencing Harpuia's method of attack. Zero is able to launch a rapid four-combo attack with his dual blades, or charge them individually to launch shockwave projectile attacks. Zero gains not just the ability to hover in the air and perform omnidirectional air dashes, but also the ability to "charge" his dashes, which he can then use to perform faster and longer-reaching dashes. Both Zero and his attacks become Thunder-element. While Vent/Aile retains Harpuia's bird-like motif and Aeolus instead uses a bat-like motif, Zero takes on a dragon-like motif. His Z-Saber takes on a rapier-like design that does less damage but launches quick thrusting attacks. *'Model F:' Zero's armor becomes orange with a bulkier design. His Pile Bunkers cover his entire forearms and now resemble dragon heads in design. Zero is able to launch powerful two-hit combos that destroy most enemies and barricades, while charging his weapon allows him to launch fireballs as projectile attacks or send fissures through the ground. When dashing, Zero can use one of Fefnir's attacks by grabbing an enemy, then launching them in a chosen direction. Zero and his attacks become Fire-element. While both Vent/Aile lacks Fefnir's dragon motif and Atlas resembles it more closely, Zero's weaponry and design is more reminiscent of a hydra than a dragon. Zero's Z-Saber takes on a broadsword appearance with greater attack power, but shorter and wider range. *'Model P:' Zero's armor becomes purple and slimmer in design, while a black mask covers the lower half of his face. His Shield Boomerang can be aimed in a specific direction and can absorb shots to reduce charge time, then either be used to throw energy kunai, or be thrown as a large homing shuriken. Zero is capable of clinging to walls and ceilings indefinitely, as well as perform a shadow dash. His Z-Saber takes on an appearance similar to its old katana appearance, and is able to launch an infinite combo attack that erases projectiles. *'Model L:' Zero's armor becomes icy blue and sleeker in design, while also gaining fin-like attachments on his lower legs and small thrusters on his back. Zero's Triple Rod now has a split down the middle of the blade, taking on an appearance closer to Leviathan's weapon. Zero is able to extend the Triple Rod up to five times (during which it segments similar to the Chain Rod), while charging it allows him to launch it in its Chain Rod form while tipped with a dragon head, freezing any enemies or objects it hits in blocks of ice. Zero becomes capable of swimming and dashing indefinitely while underwater, capable of controlling and changing direction while doing so. His dash attack leaves a series of spiked ice orbs that fall/sink down towards enemies. Zero and his attacks become Ice-element. His Z-Saber is rounder in design while retaining its normal range, albeit weaker in power. However, he is able to use it to launch projectile attacks. While powerful, the Biometals have setbacks in that their charge attacks take of a finite amount of energy; when that energy runs out, Zero is no longer able to use that Biometal until it regains some energy. What's more, Zero is restricted to his Z-Saber and whatever weapon the Biometal enhances, unable to use his other weapons. Most importantly, Zero takes on an elemental affinity when using three of these five Biometals, gaining both strengths and weaknesses; if struck by an elemental attack he is weak to, Zero takes x1.5 more damage, and the Biometal's energy is immediately emptied, rendering it unusable (in the case of Model X and P, which lack elemental affinities, a bit of energy is drained every time Zero takes a hit). This is eased slightly by a quick-change system, allowing Zero to quickly alternate Biometals in exchange for using up a small portion of energy. Double Megamerge Eventually, Zero gains the ability to perform a Double Megamerge using any two of the Biometals at his disposal. Perfoming a Double Megamerge gives Zero an incredible boost in power, granting him both the weapons and certain features of both Biometals. What's more, combining Biometals removes elemental weaknesses, which means that while the weapons retain their elemental strengths, Zero is no longer vulnerable to increased damage. However, performing a Double Megamerge is not without its drawbacks either. Zero's weapons are completely restricted to the weapons used by each Biometal, meaning that even the Z-Saber is out of reach while Double Megamerge is in effect. What's more, energy is slowly drained from both Biometals while Double Megamerge is in effect, and charge attacks still use up energy (though only half as much as normal Biometal use). When one of the Biometals runs out of power, the Double Megamerge is forcefully cancelled, and Zero is reverted to the Biometal with remaining power (in the case both run out, he is reverted to his base form). This means that a Double Megamerge is largely a last resort and temporary power boost, albeit a strong one. EX Skills EX Skills also return in this game, which Zero gains after defeating bosses. These attacks grant Zero unique techniques based on the defeated boss, which also allow him to perform elemental attacks outside of Biometal usage. However, there is now an additional restriction that Zero cannot use any Biometals whatsoever during the Boss Battle. Ranking Ranking largely returns as it was in previous MMZ games, but with an additional condition of Biometal usage, which subtracts 1 point from your total score for each unit of Biometal energy used up, which can equate to a total penalty of -250 if all Biometal energy is used up. However, finishing a level with all Biometals fully charged nets you an additional 20 point bonus. Plot In the months following the fall of Ouroboros and the defeat of Albert, Vent/Aile continue to sift through the rubble in an attempt to find Model Z, with the assistance of the rest of the Guardian personnel. The work is long and difficult, as despite Albert's demise the Model W fragments continue to exert influence, causing various symptoms for the reploids among the workforce. Despite the reservations of Vent/Aile and Model X, the Guardians continue to assist in trying to find the lost Model Z. However, during their search attempt the Guardians are attacked by a horde of Galleons. Numerically overwhelmed, the Guardians are forced to focus their attention on defeating the imminent threat. Vent/Aile quickly Megamerge and fire on the incoming machines, attempting to quickly finish them off and resume the search for Model Z. Unbeknownst to the preoccupied Guardians however, a group of small Mechanaloids go to work digging through a specific area, locating a fractured Model Z. The Mechanaloids hand off the Biometal to a Galleon Wing; with their objective complete, the remaining Galleons flee, leaving the Guardians confused and oblivious to what has just occurred. While concerned, Vent/Aile prioritize finding Model Z for now, and resume the search. Meanwhile, a scientist speaks with a man hidden in the shadows. Speaking of how their experiments have progressed beyond "previous models", the scientist reveals a bare skeleton-like reploid frame. The scientist explains that the frame is custom-built to specifications gathered from acquired data, and that it will be capable of "doing the job", pleasing the hidden man. The scientist goes on to say that while their "package" has only recently arrived and tests have not been run to completion, he's confident the experiment will run smoothly. A large machine is revealed with a beam-looking mechanism aimed at the frame, and Model Z installed in the machine's engine. The scientist explains that the machine will forcefully drain the data within the Biometal and beam it into the reploid frame, feeding the data into the frame's programming. What's more, it will deconstruct the Biometal and remove any memory from prior to its creation and giving the shadowed man the ultimate warrior servant. With the mans approval, the scientist activates the machine, which forcefully drains the data from Biometal Z, firing the data laser at the skeletal reploid frame. As the beam is fired, Model Z cries out in pain while the frame begins to glow. Eventually Model Z is completely deconstructed, and the reploid frame is covered in a bright light as it adapts and adjusts to the data. After a short time the glow "shatters", revealing that the reploid frame has taken on Zero's form. The scientist goes on to explain that thanks to the aforementioned acquired data, all of Zero's weapons have been successfully recreated and equipped to the reploid. Characters Bosses Category:Kagimizu's Creations Category:Conceptual fan games